


Songbird

by KamenRiderHomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, we all deserve more JiTzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderHomo/pseuds/KamenRiderHomo
Summary: Tzuyu sucks at laser tag and this one jerk called 'Songbird' refuses to let her live.





	Songbird

Tzuyu was a woman on a mission and no one was going to stop her. This was a matter of pride, and God damn it she was going to succeed even if it meant her death. Which was highly impossible considering she was currently in the middle of a laser tag game. This, however doesn't lessen the importance of her current task. You see Tzuyu was hunting, checking every nook and cranny of this dark and stuffy cesspool of screaming children and sweaty bodies. 

She turns another corner, gun at the ready, bypassing two giggling children. As she turns another corner, she catches a glimpse of white in the corner of her eye. She quickly turns ready to shoot but her gun does nothing, it's too late she's already been shot, her chestpiece is lit up and that god forsaken giggling rings in her ears. Angrily she glances up at the score board and see's her tormentor gain another point at her expense.

“Songbird!” She yells angrily, cashing after her attacker. 

“Catch me if you can, Yoda!” The infuriatingly happy voice yells back. 

This wasn't about winning anymore, this was about shooting Songbird, at least once. Tzuyu doesn't know why Songbird keeps bothering her and she doesn't care because she will get her vengeance or at least the sweet, petty satisfaction of shooting them at least once. She turns another corner and growls in frustration, a dead end. How they kept disappearing, was beyond her. The white sweater tied around her waist should be beacon in this room full of blacklight. She groans in frustration.

Then she hears the giggling. Her chestpiece lights up again and she can faintly hear the DJ announcing that Songbird has gained another point. She slowly turns, chest heaving in frustration. Songbird is still standing there, surprisingly. This part of the room has better visibility so Tzuyu can see the object of frustrations clearly and oh my god she's beautiful.

The frustration and anger leaves her body the moment she makes eye contact with this angel. Songbird is smiling brightly at her, eyes shining with amusement. The young woman is sure she looks like an idiot right now, just blankly staring back at her but Songbird just keeps smiling.

“Hi.” Oh my god is that her voice?!

Tzuyu means to say hello back, or at least wave because she was raised right and you can't ignore being acknowledged by someone so beautiful. However she can't seem to get her body to work right. Instead her hands move on their own, grab her gun and shoot right at Songbird's chestpiece. They both stare at the flashing chestpiece in silence and then Songbird looks up, her face shocked.

There's a pause and then that tinkling giggling that grated on her nerves is now the most wonderful sound she's ever heard. “I deserved that.”

“Yeah you did.” Tzuyu answers, breathlessly.

“I'm sorry about shooting you,” she glances up at the scoreboard. “Fourty-seven times.”

“Well, I suppose I was an easy target.” Tzuyu shurgs. “I'm not very good at this.”

“Yeah I noticed, hey don't glare you said so yourself.” Songbird laughs and a loud buzzer rings throughout the room, signaling the end of the match. The DJ declares Songbird winner of the round. 

“You're welcome.” Tzuyu says. “For the win.”

“Yeah, sorry again.” Songbird replies, sheepishly. “How 'bout I make it up to you?”

“How?” Tzuyu raises an eyebrow.

“I could buy you dinner?” 

Tzuyu narrows her eyes in suspicion at the woman in front of her. “You planned this?”

“Sorta.” She coughs, awkwardly. “I just, saw you when we were getting ready and you were so pretty. I wanted to speak to you before we had to go in but the buzzer sounded and I tried to find you so we could talk but I kept panicking and shooting you. Then I figured I could keep doing it and I'd apologize with dinner. I'm sorry, I'm not really good at this. You don't have to-”

Tzuyu places her hand over Songbird's mouth. “Shut up, dinner is the least you owe me for making me run.” She removes her hand from the girl's mouth and takes her hand, dragging her out of the room. “I'm Tzuyu by the way.”

“Uh I'm Jihyo.” Is the stunned reply she gets.

“Well Jihyo, I hope you're prepared to take me out on more dinners after this one.”

“Oh, absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I've written and I'm trying to get back into it. If you have any constructive criticisms feel free to throw them at me.


End file.
